


高考直通车

by wednesdayorbital



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesdayorbital/pseuds/wednesdayorbital
Summary: 985pwp奎八 / 八荣八 / 奎顺虽然是pwp乱搞但cp只有这三个可以不看 不许骂我
Kudos: 6





	高考直通车

金珉奎进到房间的时候看到权顺荣已经开始吻徐明浩了。

“哥又不等我！明浩！”金珉奎委屈的不行。

权顺荣正在专心啃徐明浩的锁骨，徐明浩转头向金珉奎伸出手，被金珉奎一把抓住，“珉奎来啦。”

金珉奎走去床沿坐下，搂住徐明浩一边吻他的耳朵一边腻着嗓子说：“明浩怎么不等我来了再开始？”

徐明浩被权顺荣吻得动情，浑身痒痒的像被蚂蚁爬过，“嗯、顺荣哥……说他太想我了，哈啊……”

徐明浩最近回国的行程比较多，虽然他不在的时候权顺荣和金珉奎也会做，但是少了一个人总是感觉有点奇怪。

“我也很想你啊…”金珉奎的手探向徐明浩的衣下摆——其实徐明浩身上的衣服已经乱的不成样子，偏爱的oversize款被扯得歪歪斜斜，露出了一边的肩。手可以自由地在衣服里穿梭，金珉奎准确地找到了挺立的乳尖，只消轻轻一搓，黏腻的闷哼就会从徐明浩嗓子里挤出来。

权顺荣一边吻着徐明浩一边脱衣服，徐明浩看着他心急的老虎哥哥把自己扒了个精光，一句“你急什么”还没说出口，手里就被权顺荣塞了一个小东西。

这里最大的哥哥眼睛亮晶晶地看着他，“明浩，礼物。”

身后的金珉奎看到了是什么，不满地撇了撇嘴，“这叫什么礼物啊，哥明明是想自己爽吧。”

权顺荣嘿嘿笑了两声，“那决定权不是在明浩手上吗。”

徐明浩看向手里的遥控器。在哥哥期待的目光下，徐明浩中规中矩地推到了中档。

“啊——！嗯、明浩……你……”嗡嗡的声音从权顺荣体内传来，他一下子就软了腰，撅着屁股趴在徐明浩身上，“不行、太爽了，好深……”

徐明浩把住权顺荣挺翘的前端上下撸动，结果头被往回掰，金珉奎的嘴唇递了上来。

金珉奎好像是为了证明自己对徐明浩的想念不比权顺荣少，他用力地吻着徐明浩，把双唇嘬得滋滋作响。不知道是谁的唾液，也有可能是两人混合的，直直滴在了金珉奎大腿上，凉得他一哆嗦。睁眼一看，对面的徐明浩轻阖着双眼，脸上已经泛起了情欲的红，权顺荣趴在徐明浩身上，从锁骨细细密密吻到胸前，徐明浩还在帮他的哥哥打，权顺荣身后的跳蛋还在持续工作，从后穴带出一股一股的水。

金珉奎从床头柜子拿出来一瓶新的润滑，倒了徐明浩满屁股。权顺荣看见了那瓶东西，笑嘻嘻地搂住徐明浩的脖子跟他咬耳朵：“这是我昨天我和珉奎一起去买的，浩浩看下喜不喜欢呀。”

徐明浩抓住权顺荣的一瓣屁股又揉又捏，团戒硌得有点疼，可是刮过肌肤又会带来异样的快感，权顺荣越喘越快，“不行了……要射了……明浩你帮帮我、珉奎……呜！”

权顺荣飘飘然开始乱叫人名，徐明浩有点不满，手伸过去用大拇指按住了前端的小孔，“哥哥说什么呢？”

“唔、明浩，好明浩，让我射吧……”权顺荣憋的眼泪都出来了。

徐明浩把手里的遥控器开到最大，再把拇指挪开，权顺荣叫着射了他满手。

“顺荣哥怎么射这么快？”金珉奎在耐心给徐明浩做着扩张。徐明浩整个人被金珉奎放倒在床上，腿大张着喘息着。权顺荣缩在床脚喘着粗气，翻了金珉奎一个白眼，拾掇起身后的跳蛋。拔出来的时候“啵”的一声响，权顺荣一霎红了脸，悄悄转头看向金珉奎和徐明浩，发现没人注意到他这边，微微放下了心，干脆坐好开始看另外两个人。

徐明浩的后穴好像很紧，金珉奎才堪堪塞进三根手指，徐明浩的眉头就紧紧皱了起来。

“明浩你后面好紧啊……” “你不是知道的吗，我都多久没回来了……” “没有自己做过吗？”

徐明浩呼吸不畅还要接受金珉奎的调戏，他咬住下唇喘着粗气，摇了摇头，“没有。”

金珉奎最受不了他这幅样子，以最快的速度带好套提枪上马。初入的时候还是有点困难，徐明浩整个人的腿已经被压倒了小腹，后穴对着金珉奎完全敞开，可即便是这样金珉奎还是进入的很困难。

“珉奎啊……太、太大了……”徐明浩不断地控制着自己的呼吸，他觉得自己要喘不上来气了。

金珉奎忍得太阳穴突突直跳，“明浩，放松，放松一点。”

徐明浩胡乱地摇着头，从喉咙中漏出一声呜咽，“太……大了、不行……”

金珉奎左右为难，总不能让他在这个时候停下吧？

一只手伸了过来把住徐明浩的前端开始撸动。权顺荣伏在徐明浩身上一点一点啄着他的脸颊，像是哄小孩子睡觉一般温柔，“我们明浩呀，放松一点哦……看起来是真的很久没有做过了呢kkk”

权顺荣有技巧地刮过前端的铃口，徐明浩被刺激得猛地一颤，一股一股射了出来，粘稠的精液顺着金珉奎的小腹往下滑，他也来不及擦，顺势把自己挤进了徐明浩的身体里。

许久没感受过的充盈感包裹着徐明浩，其中还有一丝被撕裂的痛，可更多的还是舒服。高潮的感受因为金珉奎的插入而被延长，徐明浩的大脑现在一片空白，等他反应过来的时候自己已经被金珉奎翻了个掐着腰干了。

金珉奎做爱不讲究什么技巧，他唯一的技巧就是大开大合。每次都要进到最深处，再重重地碾压过徐明浩后穴的那块软肉，逼着徐明浩叫出来。

“珉奎…珉奎、哈啊…慢一点……”徐明浩趴在床上，刚刚射过的性器隐隐约约有着再次抬头的趋势，随着金珉奎的撞击有节奏的晃动。

权顺荣早在一旁看的心痒难耐，前端早早又再次挺立了，可是他又不敢上前去 —— 刚刚帮小浩浩撸了几把差点没被金珉奎个臭弟弟瞪死 —— 他只能可怜兮兮地一边看着眼前的人一边抚慰着自己的前端。

徐明浩和金珉奎连接的地方已经被打起了泡，新买的润滑是草莓味的，也算不上很好闻，结果现在飘散得整个房间都是一股黏腻的草莓味。徐明浩觉得自己的头越来越晕了，身后的金珉奎还在横冲直撞，他却只能发出一点哼哼。

权顺荣好像也发现了他的不对，试探着叫他，“明浩？没事吧？”

徐明浩有气无力，“没事，就是有点晕……啊！金珉奎、你慢一点…”

开玩笑，要是真的被操晕了东北浩哥的脸往哪放！

身后的金珉奎好像突然发现了顶弄前列腺的乐趣，也不管别的了，只盯着那一个地方用力。徐明浩被顶的声音都变了调，生理泪流了一脸，思维逻辑早就被抛到了天边，嘴里胡乱地叫着，“珉奎……珉奎……”

“明浩，不爽吗？”金珉奎露出了恶趣味的笑。

“爽……太爽了……唔！”徐明浩这回直接被操射了，因为刚刚射过一回，这次前端只是喷出几股颜色寡淡的液体。

看着金珉奎还没有射，权顺荣干脆爬到金珉奎面前，看着弟弟眼色把套摘了下来，随便撸动了几把就张大嘴含住。

徐明浩软软地瘫在床上，笑着说：“hoshi哥真的很着急啊。”

权顺荣现在也管不了那么多，他努力的想要把金珉奎那东西吞下去，无奈于真的太大，只能含进一个头部。权顺荣便也用上手，将柱身上上下下撸了个遍，也没忘记照顾到那沉甸甸的囊袋。权顺荣把牙齿很仔细的收了起来，舌头灵活地舔舐着铃口，金珉奎爽的仰起了头，无意识地抓住权顺荣的头发开始轻轻顶弄。

还是有点不舒服，权顺荣的眉头锁得紧紧的，金珉奎闭着眼，徐明浩反而发现了，他伏在床上开口：“珉奎……”

话还没说完，权顺荣就捏住了他的手，示意他没关系。

徐明浩对他投去担心的目光，权顺荣看到了之后嘴上活没停，空出一只手把徐明浩的指尖往自己后面带。徐明浩了然，挤了满手的润滑，探进了权顺荣的后穴。

可能是因为之前有自己扩张过的原因，权顺荣的后穴并没有对徐明浩的手指产生排斥，反而很顺利地将手指吸了进去。徐明浩的手指很长，才进去了没一半就戳到了权顺荣的那块软肉。权顺荣的背猛地一僵，嘴里牙齿一下没藏住，硌了金珉奎一下。

“嘶——”金珉奎会错了意，以为权顺荣是让他快点，于是开始在权顺荣的嘴里肆意冲撞。

权顺荣的性器硬邦邦地立在空气中，徐明浩干脆握住了柱身，后穴的手指也没有停止运动。权顺荣前后都被刺激着，脑子里一团乱麻，停止了思考，连金珉奎问他“能不能射在哥脸上”的时候都胡乱的点了点头。

金珉奎将自己的物什拔了出来，快速撸动了几下就低吼着射了权顺荣满脸。

略为咸腥的味道稍微唤回了一点权顺荣的神智。前端的掌握权已经转交给了金珉奎，徐明浩不学好，仿着金珉奎只抵着那块软肉不放，没一会儿就射了金珉奎一手。

权顺荣喘着倒在徐明浩怀里，刚刚高潮完的嗓子还有点哑，“明浩，你这次不急着走吧？”

徐明浩搂住了他，给他擦着脸上的精液，摇了摇头，“不急。”

“太好了！”权顺荣又笑成了十点十分，“我们明天一起出去玩吧！”

“呀，哥不是要去练习室的吗！”金珉奎把下巴搭在徐明浩肩窝，轻轻地蹭着他的脸，“哥不会做到忘了吧？”

权顺荣的脸一下子红到了耳根，“你！”

徐明浩笑出了声，给了一前一后两个人一人一个吻，

“没关系，我们还有好多时间，我这次不走啦。”


End file.
